This specification relates to displaying visual representations of features of audio data.
Different visual representations of audio data are commonly used to display different features of the audio data. For example, a frequency spectrogram shows a representation of frequencies of the audio data in the time-domain (e.g., a graphical display with time on the x-axis and frequency on the y-axis). Similarly, an amplitude display shows a representation of audio intensity in the time-domain (e.g., a graphical display with time on the x-axis and intensity on the y-axis).